Strolls
Introduction This feature, which players may access by clicking the button on the far right in the Office, allows players to take "strolls" to various destinations and spend time with the writers who happen to be there. Mechanics There are four "stroll destinations", as shown on the right. Furthermore, there are two time periods in which the player may take a stroll: *"Day" strolls are from 6AM-5:59PM JST *"Evening" strolls are from 6PM-5:59AM JST Whenever the time period changes from Day to Evening or Evening to Day, the writers who appear at each destination will also change randomly. It is also possible that a stroll destination will not have any writers there. As of 2019/10/31, writer who has been set as assistant will always appear in the strolls, unless if changed in the middle of strolls period. In such case, the writer will start appearing from the next period onwars in the strolls. By the "Strolls Settings (散策設定)" button, the player may choose to view the writers in their default outfit or in alternate outfits from the ones the player owns. The player may only give one present to one writer once per period. In other words, a player can give a present to a writer twice per day. These presents fill their "Trust" gauge. At achieving the following amounts of Trust Points, the writer will thank the player by giving them the following rewards. *''Note: Writers who are delving, in weakened or breakdown state, or in repairs when the time period changes will appear in the stroll destinations list, but not at the actual destination. Remove them from that status and they will then appear.'' Presents The first possible present on the list is a beverage, which is free, but only raises their Trust by one. The player must spend coins to buy the other items. These coins were previously called "Decor coins" and only used to buy decor, but they may now be used both to buy decor as well as these items to entertain writers with. Permanent Presents Limited-time Presents If author is given a limited-time present, they will say special line. A collection of these line can be found from Gift Replies under each author's limited-time present tab. Special Strolls Lines Each of the writers has one line to say at each destination which is not dependent on the time period. They also have three lines each which are replies for when the player gives them a gift. The line they say when they receive a gift changes depending on their level of trust with the player. For a limited time during the Kashiwa Mochi and the Valentine's Strolls campaigns, the writers will have a special reply when they receive the item Kashiwa Mochi and Chocolate. To view individual quotes from the writers said during strolls, choose any of the icons below. There are also special strolls recollections. The recollections unlock once both writers are at trust points 120, and can be viewed from Writers' Register.